


Just Desserts

by sweetladyygerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barista Frank Iero, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Job!AU, M/M, Shy Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetladyygerard/pseuds/sweetladyygerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a famous author that writes funny children's books. When he moves back to his hometown he tries to figure out the rest of his life as he age gracefully--his main concern and his fear to end up being alone to die but of course, you can't necessarily control that regardless if anyone tries to fix every bit of their life to be peachy perfect. Little do Gerard knows that's all about to change and it starts one morning at one of his favorite spots to get blueberry flavored yogurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychemicallyromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/gifts), [WeCanDoIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeCanDoIt/gifts).



> This is an AU where Frank works at a pastry shop and Gerard is a book writer. **The title is from Marina & the Diamonds
> 
> ((no band relate but like Ray and obviously Mikey shows up too, in another chapter or so)) enjoy!!

There were glass and ceramic plates shattered all over the kitchen floor, books ripped from their shelves and thrown across the living room area; the house was completely destroyed from the chaos that shook up the subtle Gerard. He had been sitting in the living room floor with his hands resting upon face and his back against the grey sofa. He gently pressed his fingertips against his swollen lip, examining it as sharp pain began to radiate from his mouth to his jaw. There had been blood there as well from his nose, slowing dripping from his nostrils and tiny drops had stained his pants. Gerard stared at the deep red stains absently, almost certain that he must've looked pretty bad. 

It was half passed nine in the evening on a quiet Saturday night, Gerard would've been curled up in bed underneath a warm blanket and with a good book to read before drifting off to sleep. Adam hadn't been home yet since he usually worked late during the weekends and Gerard orders pizza because he's too damn exhausted from work in New York City. Gerard writes and illustrates children books in which Mr. Way is very good at. He has a wild imagination, a good sense of humor and he enjoys writing stories for children, despite not having any of his own--and Adam works with a indie music label in the New Jersey music scene. Nonetheless everything would go smoothly and normal like any other; however the usual ritual had collapsed. 

It collapsed a few months earlier when Adam had been getting stressed out from work and there were days where Gerard didn't leave the house, too occupied with his recent children's book, Sweet Baby Blue and the Rainbow. He was almost finished with the artwork for it and he was very excited about it, and since Gerard was alone most of the time he'd bragged to his brother  Mikey but one faithful day Mikey was unavailable. Being the non-stop happy-pants that Gerard always been he decided to make dinner for when Adam would come home and so Gerard went into the kitchen, and began cooking Adam's favorite dish--chicken ravioli. 

Gerard has never been the best cook and if he would accidentally burn down the house, then he'd order Chinese or something but when Gerard began going through the dishes in the kitchen he accidentally dropped an old giant glass dish that Adam's grandmother had given them before she passed away some time ago. Gerard knew how much it meant to Adam but it was a complete mistake (Gee is the most clumsiest person ever). But that didn't go so well through Adam's eyes when he came home a few hours earlier than usual. He was just really upset and when he saw that Gerard had broken the old antique he snapped and slapped Gerard across the face. It was nothing serious Gerard had thought and he knew that his boyfriend was just upset so he understood Adam hitting him but it had gotten worse from then on. And the hitting escalated but Gerard just went with it for a while with hopes that it'll be different once Adam isn't so stressed out any longer until this very night where Adam walked out after mistreating him badly to the point of having to call authorities. 

Five long fucking years of committing wasted. Gerard sighed heavily as he looked up at the old wooden clock that remained on the wall beside the dangling picture frames surrounding it. He didn't know what to do at that moment, not even sure what to tell his family and friends back home because he never really told them--well told them everything. Mikey had suggested that Gerard should leave Belleview and move back to Hoboken. He never was a fan of Adam and he made sure that Gerard knew that very well, and at first Gerard just thought that his brother was just over reacting. He just knew that he could make things work with Adam but Mikey was right and Gerard felt stupid; blindsided. 

After a few more hours of brooding Gerard managed to get up and call Mikey to tell him everything. He even gave moving back to Hoboken another thought too as his face stung with pain, feeling fresh and tender when he touched his skin. He really thought that Adam would change and things could've been good but he was wrong. Tears began to fall freely down his cheeks as he picked up the cordless phone from off the kitchen floor. He realized that it was best for him to move and start a whole new chapter of his life. 

Four years later...

Adjusting to the new and improved life, Gerard is somewhat content with being single. It had been a long while since he dated anyone but he enjoys his freedom. He loves the nice neighborhood that he grew up in surrounded by loved ones and he goes for walks through the park in the spring, and summertime. Gerard even stops by the little frozen yogurt/ice cream parlor that's near his apartment but mostly he spends his time at home working on his newest project that he likes to call, Honey Flavored Waffles--a story that expresses the importance of eating breakfast-- in which his publicist thinks its ridiculous. He often smiles about at his own work and send countless emails to the editors in New York City--just happy to be working on something that he loves; however, lately Gerard has been feeling kind of sad. He's still getting used to being alone and he shamefully miss Adam a lot but he can't help himself. Gerard hates not being cuddled under; he miss skin to skin contact and the warmth of feeling safe. 

Lying in bed Gerard's eyes fluttered open to darkness, the lime-green numbers on the digital clock on his nightstand blinkered as it read 8:30 in the morning and he throaty groaned. Then his dark curtains were suddenly pulled aside, exposing his entire bedroom with warm sunlight and his windows were cracked open. Gerard hissed to the sensitive light and pulled his blanket over his nested fading red hair which the sun eclipsed a glowing soft pink color. "Goddammit Lindsey, can you warn me next time before permanently blinding me with the sunlight?" He spoke with a raspy voice. 

It made Lindsey smile. She enjoyed toying with Gerard because he always acted like a teenage girl. Ever since Gerard had moved back to Hoboken he promised Lindsey that they could go for morning jogs and then afterwards they go to the frozen yogurt parlor. Lindsey walked over towards the bed and pulled the blanket over from Gerard's head, getting a closer look at him as he protested. "I don't feel like running today." He pouted as he looked up at Lindsey's bright red lipstick, well-complimenting her fair complexion. "Please?"

"Oh come on, Gee. Don't be such a baby and get up off your ass. You know the deal: I drop off the kids to school and then we-me and you go jogging. Besides it's not my fault that you're a vampire." Lindsey explained as she stepped back into the shaded parts of Gerard's room--away from the bed, fiddling in his closet and began pulling out clothes. 

"You still could've warned me." Gerard rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed.

"I have a spare key, remember?" Lindsey chuckled lightly, tossing a pair of neon green and black jogging shorts behind her. Gerard tiredly watched as he began to study Lindsey's silhouette. She wore an old black Iron Maiden t-shirt that she tied in the back and a pair of jogging shorts. Gerard smiled when she turned to him. "What?" Lindsey smiled back halfheartedly. 

Gerard hopped out of bed and walked over towards his closet. "Please?" He vaguely replied, wrapping his arms around Lindsey's waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you so much, Linds, please don't make me run." 

Lindsey rolled her eyes playfully and pushed him away. "Put on those shorts I bought you," she pointed at the pair of neon green shorts that fell on the floor, "and I won't take no for an answer either, Mr. Way." 

Gerard sighed in defeat and began to strip. Since they were best friends, Gerard didn't mind getting undressed in front of her. They've been friends since the 4th grade, meeting each other during the school play of Peter Pan in which Gerard ended up getting the part over Lindsey. She always had the big roles in their school plays and Gerard was just a new kid at the time but when Lindsey learned that she didn't get the part of Peter Pan, she was more than unhappy. Although needless to say they ended up hanging out after school--since the parents decided to take all the kids out for pizza--and Gerard told her that it was his grandmother's idea to join the school play after all. Lindsey understood and they've been friends ever since then. 

"These shorts makes me look naked." Gerard complained as he tugged at the bottom of them. "I look like a naked chicken. I just should wear my gym shorts."

"No! You are not wearing those ugly gym shorts you've had since high school, absolutely not." Lindsey explained as she tried not to laugh. "You look fine." 

Gerard huffed and marched to the bathroom. Lindsey followed. "Thank you, sweetheart." She coed standing beside the bathroom door as Gerard looked at himself in the mirror. "I know I can be a pain in the ass but that's what friends are for. I'll be waiting outside. Hurry and we'll grab a cup of coffee." 

Gerard nodded absently, too busy gazing at himself as he notice the thin aging lines creased along his forehead and the corners of his eyes when he would smile. Gerard was getting old and he was still alone, and he knew very well that he was going to end up dying this way. His whole life wasn't as amazing and huge as he wanted it to be but he wasn't going to give up the things that he does want, things that would be the perfect ending; the icing on the cake. Gerard wanted a new soulmate, someone to spend countless hours with for the rest of his life but it would take a while to be able to trust anyone as well. 

\---

After their morning run and stopped by Starbucks for coffee, they sat out at the park to talk. Usually they would sit and talk for hours about life, and such. Lindsey would talk about her husband, Rubert's job working at the community college as a chemistry teacher and her job at an after school center. She excelled working with kids and she enjoyed planning end of the school year field trips. There were kids of all ages that she worked with really that had trouble with certain subjects and/or all subjects in school so Lindsey was pretty much a tutor too. And Gerard really wouldn't have anything interesting to talk about considering everything felt the same and he had children books that were well-known but he tells Lindsey that he wants to date again. 

"I think that's a good idea, Gee." Lindsey smiled as she slurped the last bit of her iced coffee. "I know this place in Summit, it just opened up a few months ago that we should check out. It's a bar. I heard they're pretty nifty. You might like it." 

"No, I don't think so. I haven't drank in years."

"You don't have to drink, silly! Just go to have a good time and you'll meet some hot guy there." 

Gerard laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea either."

"Blind dates?" 

"Lindsey? Seriously though?" 

Lindsey raised her eyebrows and held up her hands. "Sorry, I'm just trying to help." 

Gerard sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, I just--I just miss Adam and I know that sounds obscured but I do, and I'm getting old." 

Lindsey shook her plastic coffee cup around absentmindedly, slurping on almost melted ice. She never cared for Adam neither. She absolutely despised him ever since Gerard started dating him--he wore a Poison t-shirt and Levi jeans. Lindsey thought he had no sense of style at all and stale taste in music. "You are getting old, Gerard and you know what? You have no time for tasteless assholes like Adam, okay? I mean come on, he reeked in fashion like how the fuck dare he walk out in public wearing a Poison t-shirt and blast Sweet Home Alabama so loud that the whole neighborhood could hear how obnoxious he is. What a piece of fucking douche." Lindsey explained as she rattled her cup again. 

"I think that's why I should date again." Gerard bit his lip. 

"Yes, someone who has good taste in music too please? I'd like to see you with someone sweet and got their shit together."

Gerard nodded. "It's gonna be hard."

"And that's why you have me, Gee. I'm gonna find you the perfect guy. I can promise you that." Lindsey told him reassuringly, finally tossing her plastic cup in the trash bin next to them. "Come on, let's get some frozen yogurt." 

\---

Who the hell opens a pastry shop this early anyways? Fucking Christ, Frank thought to himself as he carefully flipped over the open/closed sign that hung in the window. The tiled floors and tables were cleaned last night so it was good for Frank to take a break before the first customer of the day walks in. He was beyond exhausted from not being able to sleep last night after closing, not to mention taking a huge part in his grandparents's thirty five year old shop since they decided to go on a vacation to the Caribbean--working non-stop for whenever his parents were too busy to help and raising his twin daughters alone. Thank God it was Friday so they could spend some time with their mom for the weekend and besides school was almost out for the spring break. 

It had been difficult for him since Frank had divorced Jamia just recently of seven years; however, they still remained friends and loving parents. They figured that something wasn't working, it wasn't the same anymore and so they decided to call it quits. Frank and Jamia had been together since they were teenagers, holding each other's hand through the years. It was only during their senior year of high school when Frank proposed to her one night outside in the Denny's parking lot. Jamia worked there. Completely worn out and frustrated with the dinner service she encountered a couple hours earlier--some preppy white-washed up family from the hills with their bratty, spoiled kids had given Jamia a run for her money. She was being mocked and tested in which she was not going to waste her time eating up. Long story short Jamia did the only wise thing to do as a take no shit from no one teenager--she just smiled and threw water in the older man's face as he creepily stared her down, and then she stormed out. Frank was proud of her. 

Jamia laid her head back against the passenger seat, sighing deeply and exhaustively in the pale moonlight as Frank gazed at her. Her dark curls resting on her shoulders and her forehead was glossed with sweat; distraught looking but that didn't bother Frank much. That was thing--they've seen each other at their worst and that's why Frank wanted to marry Jamia. They both dreamed to even start a family together and so once Frank popped the question in the bittersweet scenery, they decided to get married right after they graduated. 

Frank wasn't going to college so he stayed in Jersey as Jamia went to school to be a lawyer. Then one thing let to another Jamia got pregnant. It felt so surreal to them but they were super excited. And when the twins were born Frank and Jamia felt complete. Everything felt perfect for a long time until things started to get rocky and it was making Jamia really upset because she never felt disconnected to Frank before. It felt like she was losing her best friend and so they decided to just get a divorce, and share the kids. They still love each other very much but they wanted each other to be happy and not fight because fighting doesn't resolve into anything but more fights. Now Jamia lives in Stanton Island and Frank continues to live in Hoboken. 

Frank took a seat closest to the window and rested his elbows on the table, staring out over the park. It is so quiet he could fall asleep at any given moment until he notices a strange man with faded red hair wearing short shorts and an attractive looking woman coming towards the parlor. Frank jolted from his seat and went behind the counter. He usually knows all the customers that came in, especially the ones that had been stopping by since he was a kid and the stories they all told but suddenly Frank couldn't put his finger on it. He thought that maybe his parents knew or something.

"Good morning!" The woman greeted happily. Frank smiled back, trying not to stare at the man that stood beside the woman. 

"Good morning. How can I help you two this fine morning?" Frank asked. 

"Yes, two yogurts please?" The woman asked as she pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and fetched her lighter singlehandedly. 

Bingo, Frank thought to himself as he realized who the woman had been. "Wait, Lindsey? You're a tutor at the Hoboken Learning Center." Frank explained, impressed with his memory. The woman lips curled into a huge grin and the rose of her cheeks turned bright red. "You were in my girls's painting class a few days ago. I'm Frank, Cherry and Lily's dad."

"Frank, yes of course! Hello! It's so great to run into you. Holy smokes." Lindsey said cheerfully. "You have two little precious angels. I have been coming here for years and I had no clue that you worked here." 

"Yeah, my grandparents are on vacation so I'm here taking their place for a while. This is just--"

"Great, I know." Lindsey added and then looked back at Gerard. "Frank, this is Gerard. Gerard, this is Frank." 

Gerard smiled embarrassingly. "Hello." 

Frank nodded his head and smiled back at him. "Hey."

"Gerard here writes children's books." Lindsey pushed Gerard up closer towards the counter. 

"Gerard--Gerard...Gerard Way?" Frank questioned as his eyes widen. Gerard blushed. Lindsey winked at him playfully. It had been a while since Gerard had been put on the spot like this. It had been years. "Wow, that's amazing. The famous Gerard Way lives right in my neighborhood." Frank continued. "My kids loves your work." 

"Thank you." Gerard nervously brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. "I appreciate that." 

"How long have you been here?" Frank asked. 

"Nine years." Lindsey answered. "Recently he's been working on a new book. I'm proud to call him my dearest friend." 

Frank nonchalantly grabbed a pair of gloves and two plastic bowls. "What a small world we live in, huh?" he coed as he scooped two large globs of blueberry frozen yogurt into each bowl. "And an extra scoop for Mr. Way." Frank smiled at Gerard again but this time they both never left eye contact. It felt awkward after a short while and Gerard bit his lip, gazing down at himself. 

"How much will that be, Frank?" Lindsey asked as she began to dig into her bra for her wallet and pulled out a couple twenty dollar bills. 

"Oh don't worry about it. It's on the house." Frank explained finally taking his eyes off of Gerard. 

"Well you're taking this twenty anyways. A tip from me." Lindsey chimed. "We should do this another time. How about lunch Sunday, all three of us--my treat." 

"Lindsey, I--" Gerard paused.

"You're not busy, Gee. Come on, have a good time." Lindsey giggled. 

Frank chuckled lightly as well. Gee? What a cute nickname, Frank thought to himself. His laugh was brought to Gerard's attention immediately. There was something distinctive and sweet about it that Gerard almost wanted to hear it again. 

"Alright great, I would have to pick up the girls from their mother's place Saturday and then Sunday morning, I am being dragged to church with my parents because it is the closest to 'family time' we've ever shared in a while so does 12:30 sound good?" Frank bit his lip curiously. Gerard couldn't help but to stare. 

Lindsey nodded happily. "Perfect. I just found the nicest place to get Philly cheese stakes." 

"I'm a vegetarian but I'll have a salad." Frank said as he peered over at Gerard once more. 

"Sounds good. We'll meet up here." Lindsey explained. "It was nice seeing you again Frank."

"Yes, indeed. See you both Sunday." Frank nodded. Gerard nervously waved and headed out the door, Lindsey followed. 

Frank sighed lightly as the front door slowly closed behind them and idiotically smiled to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bert is in this chapter and he's not a complete douche! XD Enjoy!

He honestly couldn't believe that Gerard Way, the famous book writer just walked into the parlor and he gets to see him again on Sunday. Frank really looked forward to it. It had been quite some time since he went out somewhere with friends, to drink even because he has always been busy with the kids. 

Once he became a parent he almost forgot that he had friends. People say that parenthood would change your entire life in a instant and Frank was a living proof of it but it made him feel old. So later on that evening after Jamia stopped by to pick up the girls, Frank began straightening up his little apartment and then he would go straight to bed. His weekends were never spectacular like when he was younger and in high school (those were the careless days) but he always made it worth something with sleeping in until four in the afternoon or watch nothing but classic horror movies since Cherry and Lily weren't home. And so once Frankie was finished his cleaning, the doorbell had rang. 

Fuck, Frank tiredly said to himself as he walked to the front door. He wasn't expecting any visitors and since it was Friday night his parents were out over a friend's house, so it was quite unordinary to be having visitors at this type of night. 

He opened the door to the yellow ridden porch light with a silhouette standing over it. It was a man, a few inches taller than Frank with long greasy black hair and he wore a smile across his face. At first he appeared to be terrifying but he was completely harmless. "Frankie, hey!" The man smiled happily. 

Frank furrowed his brow and stepped outside to get a closer look at the man. He studied the distinctive smile and long hair before realizing it was one of his good friends. "Holy fuck, Bert? Hey man!" Frank replied, hugging his thin hoodie around himself as he shivered to the cool night air. "Come on in."

Bert nodded and followed Frank inside. It has been a long time since Bert had seen him last, since he finished college really and he remembers Jamia getting pregnant around that time too. Frank really felt bad for not even calling him after the girls were born but Bert understood. Jamia actually got in contact with him and she asked him to visit Frank because he could use the company. 

"Can I get you a beer?" Frank asked as Bert made himself comfortable in the living room. 

"No, I'm good. I wanted to see you. It's been a while." Bert explained, looking around the room. "How is everything?"

Frank sighed lightly and sat across from him. "It's alright, I guess. Cherry and Lily are good."

"I heard. Jamia sent me some photos of them. They're cute." Bert chuckled. 

Frank thanked him and added, "And I'm still over at the parlor. Everything is pretty much the same."

Bert nodded. "Well, I've got something to tell you. It's about Ava."

"Oh yeah?" Frank smirked, remembering the blonde being Bert's high school sweetheart. "Well what is it?"

"Well," Bert licked his lips before he continued, "We're getting married."

"What?!" Frank's eyes widened. "Since when?"

"Since after I graduated college. We ended up seeing each other and we started talking, and then it happened." Bert explained. "I'm going to marry her."

"Fuck man, that's great. Congratulations. I'll get you A beer." Frank said as he hopped out of his seat and went into the kitchen. Bert laughed. 

"So have you started dating yet, Frank?" Bert asked as he waited. 

Frank hummed to himself as if he were asking himself that question. He hasn't seen anyone and besides he just got a divorce. "No," he answered as he walked back into the living room with two cold beers, "I don't think I could...I mean, Jamia is everything to me."

Bert understood. He always understood Frank's feeling towards Jamia and how she even felt about Frank. "You know she still loves you but I think you need a break."

"What do you mean, Bert?"

"I don't know, a new start maybe and meet people." Bert explained as he popped open the lid to the beer and  took a sip. Frank had done the same. 

"I don't think I can ever connect with another woman besides Jamia. I just--I still love her."

"Frankie, you have to listen to me. In order for the both of you to be happy is to move on. It's great that you guys are still friends but you have to do something different, you know? Start all over."

 "Uh I guess I can try." Frank murmured, tapping his fingertips against the beer bottle. 

"Guys." Bert noted vaguely, implying Frank's experimental side. "You can try dating guys again, like in high school." 

"I don't think--"

"Come on, Frankie. Who cares, right? I mean fuck it!" Bert chimed. "I mean we both know that you're not 100% straight."

Frank blushed as he remembered the incident at the ice cream parlor. It was true. Bert was right about Frank not being 100% straight since high school. It was nothing really, it was just Frank's way of being creative. Jamia always knew about it and never had a problem with it. "Hey, are you okay?" Bert asked snapping Frank out of his little tirade. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Frank assured him.

"Okay...about what?" 

Frank looked over on his coffee table where one of Gerard's children books sat with crayons scribbled on it. He picked it up and passed it to Bert. "You know the author of this book, right?" He asked. 

"Gerard Way?" 

"Yes, Gerard Way. He lives here but I saw him today at work and he's friends with Lindsey, a teacher from my kids's school. He stopped by today for some yogurt and we started talking. Now we're going to hang out on Sunday." Frank explained. "I'm not shitting you."

Bert shook his head. He couldn't believe Frank for one second. The famous Gerard just stopped by and now Frank is having lunch with him--please, it's just the alcohol talking. Bert placed the book back on the table and took another sip of his beer. "Why don't I believe you right now?"

"Bert, I'm serious. I haven't told a lie since the third grade so you have to believe me." 

Bert raised his brow and chugged his beer. He knew a little about Gerard since he's been around New York to see his book signings with Ava some time ago and Jamia even talked about how Cherry and Lily loves the books. Gerard Way is pretty well known around the east coast. "What's he like?" Bert asked. "I heard that he's really nice." 

"Yeah, he is nice and very shy. I mentioned how the girls love his work and he just blushes about it. It's kinda cute."

"Cute huh?" Bert smirked. 

"Yeah asshole, quit smirking!" Frank laughed, throwing a pillow at him. "So what I think he's cute."

"Lucky for you, Ava had done some research and found out that Gerard is single. You should ask him out." 

"Bert, he barely knows me and don't you think it'll be a little weird?"

Bert shook his head. "It is not weird at all. He's pretty attractive, Frank. I think you should ask him out on a date and get to know each other. It won't be such a bad thing." 

Frank thought about it for a moment, considering Bert's suggestion and then took one last sip of his beer. "Alright. I'll do it but if it doesn't work out then you owe me big time."

"It'll work out, Frank." Bert confidently told him. "I just know it will. Trust me." 

\----

Gerard was sitting out on his porch sharing a cigarette with Lindsey. He couldn't stop thinking about Frank. It felt weird but he couldn't help himself. Lindsey kelp an eye on him the entire time and it began to worry her. "Gerard? Did you hear me?" She touched his shoulder. 

"Yeah?" Gerard jolted. 

"I'm going home. Are you alright? You're acting a bit strange. Should I call Mikey?" Lindsey asked. 

"No, I'll be fine. I was just thinking."

"What's on your mind?" 

Gerard took a whiff of his cigarette and exhaled softly into the spring air. "That guy from the parlor, uh his name--"

"Yes, it's Frank. He's a cool guy." Lindsey nodded. "Why? What about him?"

"Nothing I was just--the way he was looking at me." 

"What?"

"It's not a bad thing. He's just--"

"Handsome?" Lindsey smiled. "He is pretty adorable."

Gerard bit his lip. "What do you know about him?"

Lindsey raised her eyebrow and took the cigarette out of his hand. "He's divorced and has two daughters. I've taught in his kids's class and so that's kinda how he knows me."

"How come you've never told me about him?" 

"Well Gerard, you can't always expect me to tell you about all the parents that drop off their kids in the morning now do you? Frank's grandparents own that little parlor over at the park. His family is a bit wealthy, well his grandparents that is." She explained. "What makes you so curious all of a sudden?" 

"Lindsey, I was just asking." Gerard spat embarrassedly. His cheeks turned bright red as Lindsey smirked. 

"You think he's cute, don't you?" Gerard looked away as he tried not to smile. Of course he thought Frank was attractive. He was unsure why but he thought that Frank was stunning. Lindsey saw that too; she saw how flushed Gerard had gotten when they were at the parlor this morning. "Gerard, answer me. You think he's cute?"

"Fine, yeah, so what. I think Frank is attractive." He confessed. 

Lindsey nodded. "You should ask him out." 

"What?" 

"Ask him out. I'm sure it'll be  better than a blind date, that's for sure." Lindsey chuckled. "Come on, Gee. Remember what we talked about this morning? You're getting old. You want a soulmate, am I right?" Gerard nodded. " Well sweetie, in order to find one you'll have to try dating again. I like Frank. You like Frank so you should ask him out."

"I don't know, Linds. It's been a while since I've been in a relationship."

"Mr. Way, please listen to yourself. It's going to be okay. I promise. I'll take care of you." Lindsey threw the cigarette bud on the ground and crushed it with her shoe. "I know that you're skeptical about this but trust me. I will make sure you'll never get hurt."

Gerard gazed up at her and sorely smiled. That was kinda bothering him, getting hurt again like the way Adam had hurt him many times before. But he knew very well that Lindsey would keep her word because she always cared about him and it killed her to learn about the abuse. "Come here, Gerard," Lindsey coed softly, wrapping her arms around him and then held him close for a moment. "I'll see you Sunday, okay?"

"Okay." Gerard nodded and brushed his fingers through his hair. He had a lot of thinking to do. 

\----

It was Sunday afternoon. The birds were chirping and the sun was out, a beautiful day in the suburban Jersey area. Gerard was up a bit early than usual because he barely slept throughout the night. Frank had been on his mind the entire weekend waking up and tiredly drawing in his sketchbook until he falls asleep again. He wasn't sure what he had been drawing and it didn't matter to him until he woke up and realized that he had been drawing Frank's eyes. He felt completely creepy about it and he needed to hide it from Lindsey. 

"Hey!" He heard her voice lurk through the house as he hid his sketchbook underneath his bed. "Are you ready to go?" Lindsey asked as Gerard closed his bedroom door behind himself. 

"Yeah, I was just--I was just getting my shoes on." Gerard lied as he met up with Lindsey in the living room. 

"You look nice today, Mr. Way." She smiled. Gerard didn't even try hard to look especially sharp for the day but he couldn't stop thinking about Frank and what would he think of him. Besides the last time Frank saw him, he was wearing short shorts. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated guys! Thank you for waiting so patiently. I've got so much shit going on but I hope you like this chapter. Sorry that it's kinda short though. Thanks again and enjoy!

“Do I look alright?” he had asked, hurriedly moving around his spacious living room for his jacket and the house keys. Lindsey laughed. She didn’t think he would freak out like this over lunch but then again she knew how Gerard always freaked out over the littlest things. “I don’t smell, do I?” Gerard lifts his arm to take a whiff of his armpits. 

“No honey,” Lindsey stopped him, taking Gerard’s hands into hers. She can practically feel the nervousness vibrating from Gerard’s hands to hers. Lindsey gently rubs them, producing friction between her palms. “You look fine. Don’t worry yourself, Gee, alright?” Gerard looked up into Lindsey’s eyes with sheer worry in his eyes. He knew that Lindsey was only trying to help him relax but he couldn’t. Lindsey wouldn’t understand how much this guy—this beautiful short fellow with gorgeous green eyes and distinctive bone structure makes Gerard want to melt, and die.

“I don’t want to make a fool out of myself, Lindsey.” Gerard explained when he slowly pulls away and grabs for his jacket. Lindsey watched him adjust his jacket and flipped his hair behind his shoulders. 

“It’s just lunch, Gee. You’re not going to make a fool of yourself, I can promise you that. Be yourself.” 

“How can I possibly be myself when my first impression was wearing short shorts,” he said with wide-eyes as he quickly rushed into the bathroom to check himself once more, “and I have terrible hair!” Gerard runs his fingers through his out grown hair. He even recognizes a few strands of gray there as well. “Fuck!”

“Gerard, you were in your workout clothes. Frank wouldn’t have cared.” 

“But I care, Lindsey! It’s Frank….and I—I like him.” Gerard’s voice weakens at the end of his speech where he looks at himself in the mirror and bites his lip. Lindsey smiled about to herself. “I’m not crazy am I?” He had asked in a fainting voice, finally existing the bathroom and into the living room. Lindsey nodded. 

“You’re fucking crazy for missing a future opportunity.” She walks out the door and turns back to Gerard when she realized that Gerard wasn’t following her. “Trust me, Gerard. I will look out for you.”

“Do you really think he would want to talk to me?” 

“Yes, Frank is a sweetheart and his children love your work, remember?” Lindsey reminded him. Gerard blushes again as the first time Frank told him about his kids. Usually Gerard wouldn’t blush as much when adults, fans of his children books approached him with personal stories and flattering comments about his work. It made him feel good inside but this was strangely different. There was something significant and exotic about Frank, and the fact that Frank is a kind-loving father made Gerard’s heart warm. Frank is inspiring. 

“Yeah, I remember,” Gerard nodded as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, “I never forgot it.” (Of course he never forgot it not only because he couldn’t stop thinking about Frank but because he never forgets the faces, and the stories of his adoring fans.)

“C’mon Gee, let’s go. We don’t want to keep Frank waiting.”   
\--  
Frank didn’t have much time to change out of his church clothes but at least he was on time waiting outside of the parlor. The Sunday afternoon was quiet like always with the beaming sun and the oak tree branches that etched against the bright blue sky. Heat from the scorching hot sun had begun burning the material of Frank’s slacks where he cursed himself for not wearing jeans instead. He had been waiting for a little while, not too long but it had seemed like forever. Frank was calm, not nervous at all unlike Gerard but Frank also smoked two cigarettes and drank several cups of coffee. It had been a while since he last ate, early that morning before running off to church with his parents and his stomach began to respond to the lack of food rumbling in his tummy. Luckily however, Lindsey and Gerard arrived shortly before Frank began to feel like he was going to faint. He was happy though. He was happy to see Gerard again but he felt like he should’ve worn something much more comfortable than formal. When Frank makes eye contact with Gerard he could see the rose of his cheeks turn bright pink. It made Frank chuckles to himself. Gerard was more nervous than he was. 

“Hi Gerard,” Frank smiles and wave at the nervous wreck that Gerard was, “I like your shirt.” Frank commented on Gerard’s Star Wars:The Last Empire t-shirt, the same fucking shirt that Gerard had been debating to wear all morning. He didn’t even eat breakfast; a total fucking disaster. Gee looks down at himself as if he had no idea what the hell Frank was talking about and he laughs, mostly at how stupid he feels.

“Thank you.” Gerard smiled back at him as he brushes a strand of his hair behind his ear. “I didn’t know what to wear.”

“You’re not wearing shorts.” Frank comments and it makes Gerard pull at Lindsey’s hair. 

“Yeah, I know. I-I’m sorry about that. We were jogging and Lindsey suggested me to wear them.” Gerard explained. Frank giggles at him. It makes Gerard weak. “I’m sorry if my pale white girl legs scared you.”  
Frank shook his head, eyeing Gerard up and down surreptitiously. “There’s no need to apologize. It can’t be the possible worse. I mean I’m a parent. I’ve woken up many times with makeup on my face and crayons stuck in the toaster. I’m always prepared for the unthinkable worse.” He told him, and it somewhat made Gerard feel a little bit better. 

“So…my legs aren’t terrifying to you?” Gerard asked as he looked down at himself once more.   
Frank laughed. Could Gerard be any cuter?? “Don’t be silly, Gerard. You look great.” He gazed into his wide hazel eyes, causing himself to feel a warming sensation inside because for some fucking reason and Frank plans on figuring out what it is—that it feels almost like home in Gerard’s eyes. Maybe because Gerard reminds him of Jamia and the way her eyes sparkled when he looked at her. Frank wasn’t sure but he thought about what Bert had said to him. He has to move on. 

“I do? I mean—uh, thank you, Frank.” Gerard nervously smiles and plays in his hair again. Frank bites his lip reticently, indulging himself in the awkward moment with Gerard. Then reluctantly his stomach began growling again. He needs to fucking eat. 

“Let’s go eat, shall we?” Lindsey finally spoke breaking the breathy silence and the penetrating sounds of birds chirping in the air. Gerard agreed and jogged back to the car. Frank followed. Gerard decided to sit in the backseat to be courteous but Lindsey made a shitty excuse as to why no one could sit up front with her—she wants to keep her students text books there so she doesn’t forget them Monday, which is bullshit. Lindsey never forgets anything, so Frank crawled next to Gerard. But that was her plan all along in the first place; bring Frank and Gerard together. She was more than thrilled when Gerard admitted his adoration to Frank. Gerard silently cursed her for embarrassing him like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long! Thanks for your patience again guys :) enjoy!

The car ride was rather comforting aside from the cool air seeping through the humming air conditioner and the static, inaudible song played on the radio station. Gerard rest his head against the window with his hands clasped together. He looked so calmed when Lindsey glimpsed in the revue mirror, with the warm sunlight gently nuzzling his slick pale skin and his fading colored hair glue in the light. Gerard was still panicking. He began to feel even more self-conscious about himself and shitty for not saying one word to Frank since the meeting outside the shop.

In reality the ride had only lasted ten minutes minus the traffic jam and Lindsey finding a good parking spot. Frank didn't mind the silence however, he had found it to be soothing, especially when he was too occupied staring at Gerard. He wanted to say something to him-anything to start a conversation with but he hesitated. Instead he decided to watch him take low painful breaths from his nostrils. There was something significant about Gerard's breathing patterns and the way he tensed up until they finally went inside the restaurant. Lindsey noticed it as well. 

"Gee," she called his name gently with her hand laid resting on his shoulder. Gerard jolted, blinking his eyes a few times facing the reality of why Lindsey looks so worried all of a sudden. "Are you alright?"

"Oh," Gerard answered, gazing over at Frank. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." 

Lindsey raised her brow. "I'll be back, I'm going to use the restroom. You guys can talk to each other." She waved her hand dismissively as she excused herself from the table. Gerard's throat tightened. Just when things couldn't get anymore awkward than it was, he scrapped up the menu and began studying it, nothing interesting-more so just to avoid eye contact with Frank. 

Frank peeped from his menu and caught a glimpse at Gerard's blushing face. He couldn't help but to laugh and it caught Gerard's attention simultaneously. "What's so funny?" Gerard had asked, lowering the menu from his face, sealing his tiny teeth grin. Frank lowered his menu as well. 

"You're so nervous. My god, relax. I'm the one who should be freaking out." Frank explained. "I'm having lunch with Gerard Way." 

"I'm sorry, Frank, it's just-" Gerard paused to recognize how patient and focus Frank was as he struggled to explain himself. Frank was interested in what he wanted to say. "I haven't been out in a long time." 

"Really? No way! Why don't I believe that?" 

"It's the truth. My whole life I've been devoted to my work, family and friends. The last time I went out was ten years ago." Gerard explained. Frank nodded. He was quite surprised but he understood nonetheless.

"Don't worry. I have kids. They remind me of how much older I'm getting." Frank smiled as he gazed at Gerard's hair. "I'd like to grow old and gray like my grandparents, and maybe open up a bakery. You know?" 

"Yeah definitely. I think you'll get to do those things. You seem very passionate about your future." 

"Thank you." Frank bit his lip nervously as Gerard swallowed. Then came silence again. It wasn't long before Lindsey came back ready to order and the same with Frank. Gerard ordered a salad since he wasn't really hungry. 

"So Frank," Lindsey spoke as Gerard played in his food. "How are things?" 

"Pretty good. I heard that there's going to be a fundraiser at the elementary school next month for student text books and new classroom equipment." Frank explained. "I was thinking for the next PTA meeting, we should talk about talent shows. I mean it would benefit the school." 

Lindsey nodded. "I'm not sure if the board would agree with the talent shows but we could think of something beneficial." 

Gerard had no idea what they were talking about but it added on to his crush on Frank. He was so involved just as Lindsey always has been in her teachings and it seemed so important to him. Gerard imagined Frank at school plays, like one of those savor for the moment parents and kelp a camera on him at all times. It made Gerard's tummy tie in a knot because for some reason he has always wanted to be that kind of parent. He secretly wanted children for a long time in which is a huge factor to his sadness and unfocused head. 

Gerard told Adam that he wanted kids a few times before but it always led up to getting into a huge argument about how Adam thought the idea was stupid and he would threaten to leave Gerard if he'd ask again. Gee never understood his anger behind wanting to start a family talk but like a peaceful person Gerard was he let it go. He feels having a baby will complete him since he's not getting any younger and long before he know it, he'll be alone so he thought about what Lindsey had told him. 

You're fucking crazy for missing a future opportunity! 

Lindsey was right. Gerard needed to relax and just go for it because maybe...just maybe Frank could be a piece missing to Gerard's life goal. But as Gerard continued to daydream a panic rushed partially over towards the back of the restaurant. A little girl with her hands flailing around, gasping for air catches Gerard's eye as someone cries for help. Without hesitation Gerard rushed over to help. Frank watched terrified as a parent himself, carefully watching Gerard perform CPR quickly. The good Samaritan work left everyone applauding and the little girl crying. Frank sighed in relief. The little girl wrapped her arms around Gerard and wiped her face on his shirt. Everyone was just pleased that Gerard came by just in time-at the right place; at the right time. 

When Gerard returned to the table Frank pulled Gerard aside and asked if he could talk to him. Gerard agreed and left Lindsey alone. He was beyond nervous. What can Frank possibly want, he thought to himself. "Is there something wrong?" 

"No, everything's fine, I just hope I don't fuck this up but uh..." Frank said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Gerard smiled. "That was fucking great what you did. It made me feel good to see you save a kid's life like that." 

"I was just doing the right thing." 

Frank nodded as he continued, "I know that we just kind of met but you see, I'd like to...I was hoping if you wanted to hang out again sometime--without Lindsey." 

"I would love that!" Gerard voice cracked. "I mean, I would be delighted." 

Frank chuckled at Gerard's little outburst and gently pulls lint out of his hair. "Good. I'm glad." He told him, showing the piece of lint to Gerard before flicking it away. "I never thought I'd get to spend time with one of the coolest authors ever. My friend don't believe me." 

Gerard laughed his stupidly cute honking duck laugh and snorted. Frank has yet failed to make him crack like this and his heart flutters with butterflies as they stared at each other. Frank blushed. "You're so sweet to me, Frank. I don't even deserve it." 

"Of course you do. I feel like you need more appreciation for what you do. I love your work and I would love for you to meet my girls one day." Frank explained. "They would love to see you."

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote a job AU! before so this is going to be fun. My other work I should be getting to some time soon again. I have a hectic life so hang in there with me. Thanks! And Happy Hoildays :) xo


End file.
